Fletcher's Revenge
by cain's apprentice
Summary: After my last story where Tanith is back, Val finds sanctuary in her and Fletcher wants to make her suffer...
1. Chapter 1

Fletcher's revenge

Valkyrie's POV

1 month, that's the amount of time Tanith has been 'saved' from the Remnant for, in this time we have been; shopping, training, film-watching, people-watching, sleeping and generally relaxing. Even I had found myself distant from, well everyone else...

Fletcher's POV

As someone nudged my shoulder, I became aware of where I was. A bench. In a park. In Ireland I guess from the park keeper's accent as he shouts at me to "go find a hole to die in." Just how I want to start my day. I get up and wander around town in search of food. Even though I dumped Valkyrie, I can't bear to leave the area around her. It's all her fault anyway as she kissed that Vampire, she is such an average, twilight-obsessed, teenage brat. Going after some 'tortured' vampire. If Skulduggery and Tanith saw what she was really like they wouldn't see her as such an innocent person, they would see how selfish she really is. That's it I'll tell them, but how?

Valkyrie's POV

As I woke up in Gordon's mansion, memories of the last night came flooding back, even though Tanith is a responsible adult, she parties hard and sometimes doesn't know when to stop, my throat still throbs ever since that damn cinnamon challenge last week, I still gag every time I think about it. As Tanith stirs I begin to wonder about what we could do today, ever since we got Tanith back we have had literally no cases. I have a feeling it's because all the bad guys might know bout Darquesse but really only close friends like Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly know about it. Spending days being lazy is fun for a while but right now I would like something to concentrate on, 'Oh no! How do I ask Tanith that I want to stop, she will either think I can't handle it and mock me or she will be offended. But if she joined me and Skulduggery it wouldn't be any different. Wow, I really have become attached to Tanith, how does everyone else see us?'

A pillow to the face brought me back to reality as I turned to a grinning Tanith, 'God that smile...' Holy Jesus, even my thoughts scare me, I need to find a boyfriend, a better one.

Yet another pillow to the face. I really need to stop ignoring people.

"Earth to Valkyrie, you there?"

"Yup, I was just wondering about, well maybe we could get back into helping Skulduggery with cases?"

"Well, I guess we could, do you not like partying with me?" Oh God, the look on her face tore me apart

"Of course I do, it's just now we've had fun, we can go on mission together, knowing us evil guys are planning how to kill us anyway so training can toughen up and we can have more of a plan in our days rather than wake up, find food and then ride to one of your friends."

"Sure Val, let me just get ready and then let's go find Skulduggery" Tanith replied with that gorgeous smile of hers. What an odd thing to say.

General POV

As Tanith put on her leathers, Valkyrie put on her jeans and hoody Tanith had bought her. A certain ex-boyfriend tried to think of a way to embarrass Valkyrie, although his "blonde-ness" made it hard. If Valkyrie found Fletcher's plans unsettling, then she would be in for a shock when she found out about the Vampire sitting outside the window staring desperately at her, willing to be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Fletchers Revenge 2

"Well, hello girls" skulduggery asked with a little too much smugness for their liking "how may I help you?"

"We were wondering if there were any cases at the moment and if we could have it, me and Tanith?" Valkyrie managed.

"Recently there have been no cases at all. I have a feeling that people are starting to hear about your little event with Darquesse and don't want to fight the destroyer of the world. However just this morning a source in London sent a request for help because of mysterious events and asked for you personally, so pack your bags in the next, Oh let's say 20 minutes? Come back here then with 2 weeks' worth of luggage." And with that he slammed the door on Tanith's toe, a rather unladylike noise escaped from Tanith as they then hurried back onto the back and off to London.

As Fletcher appeared in Ghastly's office, there was no one there yet he heard voices outside, he crouched warily and peeked out. Ghastly and Skulduggery were talking both with suitcases at their feet. Where were they going? And why wasn't he invited? Just because he and Valkyrie weren't together it doesn't mean he isn't part of the team, does it? He snapped himself out of it and then hurried out to buy some snacks for the trip to wherever the gang was going. He didn't need to pack as he could switch between countries, as he never packed for holidays.

25 Minutes after Skulduggery had arranged, two tired looking girls hastily rounded a corner, mumbling under their breaths and cursing Skulduggery's name.

"What time do you call this?" Skulduggery asked with a raised eyebrow, one of the skills he had mastered in the last few years.

"You men don't understand how hard it is for girls to pack, it's not just shirt, trousers and hats for us. Oh no we have to make sure that we pick items that match AND are durable for London, as I've been telling Valkyrie, it can be a very dangerous place"

They got a noise that seemed to signify the end of that conservation. As they got their tickets and made their way to their seats. Ghastly took hold of Tanith's hand too timidly for a man of Ghastly's physique. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat together as the Scarred man and the girl clad in shiny leather. Valkyrie enjoyed this, she had missed it. Everyone back at peace, no threats from evil bad guys to kill everyone. Secretly she wished it could be like this every day. But to the outside world, she was just a pretty girl reading a book next to a man with rubber skin and a stylish hat.

After the 10th page, Valkyrie had fallen asleep. She remembered feeling her head slowly fall onto her shoulder but nothing else. Skulduggery covered her up with his coat and smiled, she was so pretty, so delicate when she sleeps. She reminded him of his own child, not in a bad way. He just promised that he would never let and harm come near Valkyrie's way, she is the reason he carries on. For moments when he makes him laugh, smile and overall intoxicated by her in her grace and sometimes unladylike manner.

He really loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher's Revenge 3

The rest of the trip was silent, yet a comfortable sort of silence. Tanith and Ghastly had each other to 'play with', Valkyrie was catching up on missed sleep from her numerous nights spent partying with Tanith and Skulduggery appeared to be meditating, however he was really trying to reason with himself his actual feelings for Valkyrie. Was it we are close friends, and I want to protect you love, or was it a minute away from you is torture and I need to be with you as you fill my empty soul ever since my wife and child died... The great skeleton detective who can solve even the toughest cases was struggling to come to terms with his own feelings, if Sanguine ever found out he would never live it down.

As the plane started to descend, Tanith detangled herself from Tanith and gently tapped Valkyrie on the shoulder. No response. She tapped again, a little harder and a hint of desperation. Still nothing. Something inside Tanith's mind decided that the best thing to do was to slap Valkyrie as hard as she could across her face, much to the amusement and confusion of the other passengers on board. She woke with a startling amount of anger and rage for the inflictor of her pain. She immediately turned to Skulduggery how almost appeared insulted by this gesture. As he shook his head her next guess was Tanith as Ghastly would dare hit her, he was far too mature for silly actions, if Ghastly had hit her, she would be out cold, she had seen the way he hit.

"What the hell was that for?" Valkyrie fumed and she interrogated Tanith with a sour expression and hands on her hips. Sometimes she swears to God, it's like dealing with a child, yet the child wouldn't power slap her round the face.

"Well, you weren't waking up and I panicked"

"So you decided to hit me?" Her face hurt.

"It seemed the reasonable thing to do at the time." Valkyrie turned to Ghastly, the child would have answered the question eventually, whereas Tanith decided that being socially awkward would get her off the hook.

"You, control your woman, she cannot go round slapping innocent sleeping people. Whip her into shape." No sooner had the words escaped her lips, Both Tanith and Ghastly turned to look at each other. Their faces both had a dirty element to it. Valkyrie decided to just walk away before she regretted it.

As the four of them collected their suitcases from the revolving baggage slide, Valkyrie noticed that the other three had started giggling, and that people that passed her stared or broke down laughing. Crap. She took her chance to slip into the nearest bathroom; luckily there was no-one else in there. She turned the corner to the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes; a crimson hand-mark was etched from the bottom of the left side of her face, all the way across her nose and eyes to above her right eyebrow. It looked like someone had got a red marker and drawn on her. Water wouldn't make the colour go away and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted the kill Tanith. Valkyrie loved her but sometimes she was a pain in the arse.

After ten minutes of trying she accepted it followed a crown of people until she saw the others. It took a lot of patience for her to resist beating the crap out of Tanith and keep composure. They simultaneously covered up and laugh, Valkyrie saw nothing funny about it. They walked outside and saw a dumpy man holding a sign, saying Pleasant and crew. Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly found this amusing. Valkyrie normally would have joined in but she was in no mood, she was busy planning her own revenge for the event of face slapping that occurred just twenty minutes ago. She would dare tell anyone but it was still stinging and it was unbearable at first. Should she slap Tanith back in the middle of a public place like she had or should she pull a nasty prank on her? Like what though; taking all the condoms Tanith and Ghastly had packed, slowly ignoring her until she apologises or should she not shut up and make constant goat noises? Valkyrie knew this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Fletchers Revenge 4

As the terrible foursome left Ireland to London, Fletcher also left but his way was slightly different than the face slapping adventure of Valkyrie

Fletchers POV:

Finally was the day, when we were all going to London, they may not know that I am coming but they will soon enough. As they collect their bags and leave with that hussy, I shall follow them and get the address of where they are staying. Knowing the girls they will want to go sightseeing, so if I find Ghastly I can talk to him and maybe he will let me come along as well. But at the moment I am busy making sure I have everything I need; me, my money and my hair products. I can come back for clothes each morning. And with some plan in my head,I left in suit of the gang, the gang that dumped me after Valkyrie did. Why couldn't she have stopped thinking about herself for one minute and maybe put me first. She is so pig-headed and egoistical.

Calaen's POV

I must be the worst guardian angel ever, I lost Val and am having to follow her scent, why is she so far away. What if she has been kidnapped and needs my help. That is what keeps me going, that and my undying love for her. Why can't she understand how much she means to me, we would be so good together. But that blonde muppet reject had to ruin it for me; I bet she doesn't want to be with me because she doesn't trust men, and that is what I am, not a silly little boy who puts his hair straightners before a beautiful young woman such as Valkyrie. What a fool!

As I stand at the end of the beach, I realise that the smell is still so many miles away, not even in this country, It's coming from the east, that's, that's from England! Valkyrie is being held captive in England! I must make haste to rescue her before that Porcupine does...

General POV

So although one of them hates her, and the other thinks she needs him to rescue her, they both will end up going to the same place. How will that end, one able to rip the other to shred's. The other wanting to ruin the others crush. While Valkyrie and the gang are oblivious to all this. Little does Valkyrie know, her past is hunting her down, begging for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Fletchers Revenge 5

Over the years Valkyrie had spent travelling with Skulduggery, she had developed a lot of patience. Not just from dealing like immature people like Tanith and Fletcher, but from being able to sit in a car for hours on end. This discovered talent was now being put to the test as the four and taxi driver sat in the painfully slow traffic, this was the 'real London' as Tanith told everyone every time someone groaned or sighed. She also mentioned that it was also why she decided to get a bike as she could cut through this uncomfortable jam with ease, not just because she enjoys wearing her leathers in public with a good reason. Ghastly smirked with a dirty wink.

Valkyrie observed her surroundings; the cab was starting to feel a little too small, so she opened the window and immediately was overwhelmed by the various sounds and smells. Cigarettes, discarded curry's and petrol filled her nose making her gag. She could barely hear the driver shouting at her to close the window over car horns blaring, people shouting at each other in funny cockney accents and the noise coming from the car next to them, she recalled it as being called 'dub step.' It was absolutely awful. Robotic squeals and a beat more like. As she finally managed to wind the handle so the window protected them from the perils of the outside world, she realised that they were all staring at her with worry, Valkyrie had turned as white as a sheet and with the contrast of her raven hair and dark eyes. Completely oblivious to this she carried on doing what she had been doing for the last few hours; wondering if she was jealous of Tanith and was weighing up the good and bad things of their lives. It went like this:

Tanith had been taken over by a Remnant for about a year.

Valkyrie will destroy the world.

Tanith has a man that is loyal and importantly not like Fletcher.

Valkyrie has a vampire that stalks her until she decides to marry him, maybe that isn't a good thing she thought.

Tanith is physically superior to Valkyrie as she has trained longer.

Darquesse protects Valkyrie; again maybe that isn't a good thing.

Tanith is in love with someone that loves them back and admits it. Was she really jealous of Tanith for that? Should she tell Tanith this or just wait until she gets a boyfriend. One that doesn't think more about his looks and one that says things that are normal and doesn't follow her around like a lost puppy in love.

After a couple more hours in the 'sweatbox' as Skulduggery called it, then to be corrected by Tanith that he doesn't sweat. He sulked for a while after that. They walked up the steps to their new home for the next few weeks. It was nice in a historical sense Valkyrie thought. Then came the difficult task of allocating rooms.

"Well I think that me and Ghastly should go together and you and Skull." Tanith stated. Valkyrie grabbed her arm before she ran off with Ghastly

"Wait no Skull and Ghastly should go together and then us, otherwise you two will... well you know." The looks on their faces were enough to know what she was talking about was awkward. She smiled inwardly at this.

"I'm fine going with either you or Ghastly, Val." Skulduggery offered

"Right listen up all of you! I am going with Skulduggery so it isn't too weird for Valkyrie to sleep with Skulduggery!" Valkyrie cringed at this "And you two shall sleep together like you have for the last few weeks! Now let's go and unpack as I'm bloody freezing out here!"

After a quick cuddle, kiss and handshake from Tanith, Valkyrie and Skulduggery, (you can guess in which order...) they went in and started unpacking. When in separate rooms the girls made up from the mini argument outside and agreed it would have been awkward for Valkyrie to share with Skulduggery. They multi-tasked and finished unpacking. However, much to their horror they saw that the time was gone 11pm. Because they were only 5 hours late for the arranged time in the English sanctuary they decided it was best if they went to sleep and met them in the morning.

However going to sleep when told appeared to be another thing Tanith couldn't do as she spent most of the night 'exploring' the mini-bar in the hotel. Valkyrie never was or had ever been a party pooper so she just had to join in with Tanith's party games. She had to admit, although she parties hard, Tanith parties good.


	6. Chapter 6

Fletchers Revenge 6

As Valkyrie became aware of her surroundings, she then realised she couldn't. Her eyes were full of sleepys, crusted and sore she managed to find the sink in the apartment by walking into things and using the vague mental map she visualised. As she rinsed them out, it slightly improved but she couldn't see entirely and being with a hung-over Tanith, it wasn't going to be easy. She discovered this when she went to wake her up and got a punch to the ribs. Although Tanith immediately apologized feeling guilty, Valkyrie just added another thing she would do to Tanith in return to avenge herself.

The boys had a slightly different wake, and honestly it wasn't as eventful as the girls'. They woke up at 8am, got dressed in silence only to hear the slight mumble or remark about British weather. As they knocked on the door, they were oblivious to the strange and wonderful things happening inside. When there was no reply they open the door to Tanith running on the ceiling holding burnt toast and Valkyrie balancing on her head holding her nose. As Ghastly ran to try and get Tanith off the ceiling, Skulduggery crouched down next the Valkyrie, shaking her shoulder making her open her eyes and squeal. Funny, Skulduggery had heard lots of amusing noises over the years that came from Valkyrie but never such a feminine noise like that. He demanded questions from Valkyrie as Tanith was too busy crying over her toast.

"Val, what happened here? We left you alone for a few hours and you guys are torn, how the hell did you survive all those weeks with her?"

"Well Tanith is only rowdy when she is drunk or the atmosphere is appropriate. And what happened? Well let me tell you" Valkyrie wriggled, still upside down, to get more comfy "When I woke up I had sleepys, so I went to rinse them out like you do, after I did that I still couldn't and still can't see properly so I went to ask Tanith for some help. When I woke her up she punched me in the ribs, knocking me over and hitting my head on the floor. She apologized and then offered to make me some toast to properly say sorry. However Tanith wouldn't accept that you put the toppings on after the toast is cooked. She put butter and marmite on it before. She did her victory dance looking smug. Just then the toasted exploded leaving that hole." She pointed up, they had only just noticed it, leaving them gawping. "I panicked and turned off the plug and threw water on it, it put the fire out but. But it ruined Tanith's toast. She has been crying ever since and running around up there. When I couldn't get her down I decided to stand on my head. Then you guys came in. So anyway how did you sleep?" She finished with a cheeky smile.

"Well just as long as you are okay." Skulduggery replied checking her all over.

"I think that we should get ready and go to this meeting we are here for." Ghastly inputted.

60 miles away from London in Alresford, Hampshire, a lonely vampire sprinted through the main streets; he knew he wasn't far from Valkyrie and that he was a couple hours away if he used his vampire speed. She didn't. He didn't know what he was going to say; every time he met her he always declared his undying love for her. Maybe the reason she had loved Fletcher was because he didn't. If he pretended to not love her, maybe she would want to for fill this purpose. But Calaen's knew he would back out so he promised he would not love Valkyrie, for Valkyrie's sake.

A certain blonde and also hung-over boy stumbled around London, satisfied he had had fun last night after he'd left the bar, he had found another and then a 'gentleman's club. ' He may not be able to get Valkyrie or even another girl like her but at least he is frigid like her. No she wasn't frigid, she was the opposite, and going with the nearest thing with looks and muscles. The amount of hate in his body was unnatural, it swarmed in his body, and ebbing and flowing throw him. But all this hate would soon be released once he found the others and told them all about Val, the real Val he had had the displeasure of meeting and once being in love with. Maybe he should brag about the girl he had last night, yeah I bet the others will be so proud of me as I can move on from Valkyrie unlike her, maybe she has another boyfriend, I wouldn't be surprised...


	7. Chapter 7

Fletcher's revenge 7

The English sanctuary wasn't much different from the Irish one; they both have obvious leaders, social outcasts and new mages constantly making mistakes. As they strode though, feeling egoistical and smug as English mages around them nodded or bowed. Valkyrie followed Skulduggery because he seemed to know where he was going whereas she would have gotten lost at least 3 times by now if she was on her own. She wondered if Skulduggery had been here on a number of occasions. We then entered a room, it was simple and plain. Three other people were sitting around a small table.

"Hello there I am Wraven Heathecraft; I am the best agent in the English sanctuary. This is Dr Nettel and his assistant Knite, pronounced night. We know your track record with injuries and almost fatal accidents but I assure you, they are at the same skill level as the finest doctors. How is doctor Kenspeckle by the way? I heard about detective Cain's amazing show of Necromancer skills to bring him and yourself back Miss Lowe." Skulduggery intervened before anyone else did.

"Well that is very thoughtful of you and we appreciate it. Doctor Kenspeckle is fine and will return in a few days, he didn't want to go straight back into work so he asked for a few weeks to recover, we passed our time in slightly different ways." He paused to give Valkyrie and Tanith a possibly undermining look. Once they have simultaneously scowled back, he continued. "So if you wouldn't mind briefing us then we can get started.

"Well, some fellow sorcerers filed a report in about some mysterious occurrences happening next door, we have discovered them to be of the Necromancer sort. We then later found out that people are being tricked into going in there and then are never released, killed or both. We figured it would be great if Irish's best and England's best work together to solve this mystery."

"Okay then, shall we talk in private while the others are given a tour seeing as they haven't been before."

"Actually I have been here hundreds of times" Tanith declared

"So have I" Added Ghastly

Everyone turned to a rather sheepish looking Valkyrie as she went an impressive shade of red. "I haven't" she mumbled.

"Then you two can give her a tour" Skulduggery explained. And with that he turned and left with Wraven following behind.

Tanith and Ghastly walked through corridor after corridor, giving names that she wouldn't remember but they didn't mind. They would stay together as a group anyway. After numerous displays of PDA Valkyrie decided to wander off, loving the attention she wasn't getting, she wasn't big-headed, just wise to enjoy what she deserved from all her hard work over the years. All the rooms looked the same but she was managing to keep some idea of where she was. But there was one room that was unlabeled; curiosity got the better of her. As she her hand barely caressed the handle, a voice behind her boomed so hard it made her bones shake.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" It thundered.

"Why not?" Valkyrie managed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, JUST LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK" She couldn't see his face properly as it was so dark in the corridor, she could feel death magic ebbing in her ring. Not wanting to cause a scene she just quietly apologised and left, she went back to where she was with Tanith and Ghastly but they weren't here. She decided to walk around a few more corridors in case they were around but they weren't. Just as she pulled out her phone, she had barely tapped Tanith's name to call her when she felt herself being slammed into and thrown across the corridor, strong arms around her. She had a feeling of who this person could be but whoever they were, weren't letting go of her. She flailed which result in a boot to their leg. She was hoisted up and turned.

It was Tanith. Before she could react a set of handcuffs were put on her wrist and on Tanith's. Without a word she made for the other direction. Valkyrie resisted but it was no use, Tanith was so much stronger than herself so she just let herself be dragged into a room she didn't know existed. Inside was Ghastly and Skulduggery who were looking angry and exhausted. She was uncuffed and then pushed onto the chair by an equally angry Tanith.

"Where the hell were you" Shouted Tanith "You've been missing for about 45 minutes, we were worried"

"I was-"

"Val, just promise me that you won't go wandering off again and I will forget this ever happened, okay?"

"But, I saw-"

"Promise!" Tanith retaliated.

"Fine I promise!" Valkyrie shouted back, she felt she had to scream as it was the only way to make her listen. Once Tanith had a contempt look on her face and nodded solemnly, she then smiled and nodded to Ghastly and Skulduggery who were also shocked at the sudden mood swings. They then told Valkyrie about where they were needed and what the problem was, a few streets away from the sanctuary and that they were investigating the disappearances and possible murders of young mortals with Necromancy. Only Skulduggery needed to know the rest apparently.

After Tanith and Ghastly had gone back to the apartment, Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie aside for a word;

"So what was that between you and Tanith then?" Skulduggery questioned.

"I walked off because they were being socially akward; I got a tiny bit lost until I found a door somewhere in that direction which didn't have a door number on like all the others, when I went to open it, this weird man shouted at me and told me never to go in there. So I left, Tanith jump tackled me and then got dragged into that room with you guys. What about you?" She finished simply.

"Something isn't right with Tanith, when you were missing, she answered a call then left saying that she was going to look for you. Maybe there is still part Remnant inside her and you need to kill the rest of it. But let's not judge, she may just want be over-caring. If she does anything strange again just let me now. Now do you want lunch? Let's see what food England has to offer" Skulduggery said and although he couldn't smile as his facade wasn't on, she knew that he was.


End file.
